


Яма

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Child Death, Drama, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Маленький Шерлок живет в доме у самого леса, с ямой на заднем дворе.





	1. Яма

Шерлок закатил скандал, когда папочка запретил ему играть с новым мальчиком. Но это не помогло, никогда не помогало, вообще-то. Папочка только разозлился. Он сделал страшное лицо и припер Шерлока к стене, чтобы донести свою мысль. Шерлок вырвался. Он знал, что папочка никогда его не ударит, как бы ни грозился.  
  
– Держись подальше от ямы, – сказал папочка. – У тебя много других игрушек.   
  
Но те игрушки были неинтересными. Возможно, потому, что их Шерлоку не запрещали. И все же Шерлок отвлекся, когда Себ позвал его стрелять. По крайней мере, сделал вид, что отвлекся. Себ встал позади и следил, чтобы Шерлок правильно держал пистолет. Отдача была сильной, но Шерлок был готов к этому. В самый первый раз, когда он выстрелил, он упал на задницу. Выстрел был таким громким, что у Шерлока заложило уши, а сердце сильно колотилось, и он сжимал пистолет слишком крепко. В самом начале Шерлок даже и близко не попадал по цели. Но тренировки помогли, и теперь Шерлок все чаще сбивал с ограды мятые жестяные банки. Каждый раз, когда одна такая слетала вниз, продырявленная пулей, Шерлока захлестывал восторг и гордость. В этот раз Шерлок сшиб три банки, а Себ прикончил все остальные. Потом они сели на ограду. Себ открыл пиво, а Шерлок получил бутылочку вишневой газировки. Себ разрешил ему самостоятельно вынуть патроны и поставить пистолет на предохранитель.  
  
– Почему я не могу играть с новым мальчиком? – спросил Шерлок, не поднимая головы. Себ отхлебнул пива.  
  
– Ты просто упрямый маленький гавнюк.  
  
– Ага. Так что такого?   
  
– Он не захочет с тобой играть, – предположил Себ. – Здесь не чертов детский лагерь. Да и потом, он тут ненадолго, не стоит привязываться.  
  
Но это была идиотская причина. Шерлок никогда не привязывался. Пару недель назад папочка поймал ему ворона, Шерлок назвал его Принц. Он решил сделать его ручной птицей и научить доставлять письма. Шерлок тренировал его три дня, а на четвертый птица сдохла. Дикие животные не живут в неволе, а заводить домашнюю зверушку, вроде щенка, было бы слишком банально.  
  
– Лучше займись чем-нибудь полезным, – посоветовал Себ, забрал пистолет и пошел к дому. Шерлок сморщил нос, обозревая вересковую пустошь за оградой. Скука.  
  
Он поглядел в сторону ямы.


	2. Джон

Яма была накрыта дощатым настилом, который Шерлок никогда не смог бы сдвинуть в одиночку. Но в настиле было сделано небольшое окошко, чтобы спускать вниз еду. Шерлок лег на живот, чтобы заглянуть вниз. Было темно и совсем ничего не видно, но похоже, мальчик смог разглядеть Шерлока, потому что снизу донеслось:  
  
– На помощь! Помогите, пожалуйста, помогите мне!..  
  
– О, лучше тебе не шуметь, – быстро пробормотал Шерлок. Он изо всех сил вглядывался в темноту внизу.   
  
– Это ты? – внизу послышался шорох, шевеление. – Ты можешь позвать полисмена?..  
  
– Тут поблизости только лес. Мы далеко от города.  
  
– Тогда позвони моим родителям… – взмолился мальчик, на что Шерлок ответил:  
  
– Им уже позвонили.  
  
Некоторое время снизу не раздавалось ни звука.  
  
– Ты еще там? – спросил Шерлок, хотя это было довольно глупо. Мальчик не ответил, но Шерлок слышал его неровное дыхание. – Ты плачешь? – спросил Шерлок. Не дождавшись ответа, он захлопнул окошко.  
  
Вернулся спустя пару минут. Просто сгонял домой за своим фонариком. Теперь он мог видеть мальчика. Тот сидел внизу, скрючившись, и моргал на свет, будто никогда его прежде не видел. Одежда у него была мокрая и перепачкана землей.   
  
– Привет, – сказал Шерлок, ухмыляясь.   
  
– Привет.  
  
– Хочешь, я сброшу тебе туда что-нибудь интересное? Комиксы или кубик рубика?   
  
– Я хочу домой, – тихо проговорил мальчик.  
  
– Как только твои родители заплатят залог.  
  
Мальчик сгорбился, обхватив руками колени.  
  
– Они мне даже велосипед не смогли подарить на день рождения, – пробормотал он угрюмо. – Мы довольно бедные.  
  
– Люди могут раздобыть любую сумму, если им по-настоящему нужно, – успокоил Шерлок, повторив слова, которые слышал однажды от папочки. – Не волнуйся, это ненадолго. А пока я предлагаю тебе сделку. Ты рассказываешь мне интересную историю, а я взамен что-нибудь тебе приношу.  
  
– Я не знаю никаких историй, – возразил мальчик. Шерлок раздраженно нахмурился.   
  
– Ну так придумай! – велел он резко, выключив фонарик. – Если ты намереваешься и дальше быть скучным, я ухожу.  
  
– Нет! – крикнули снизу. – Постой. Пожалуйста…  
  
Шерлок затаился, отодвинувшись от окошка.  
  
– Ты там? – позвал мальчик снизу. Потом покашлял. – Моя сестра лесбиянка.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
– Это не история. – Затем, подумав, снова заглянул вниз. – Что значит «лесбиянка»?  
  
– Это значит, что ей нравятся девочки.  
  
– Фу, – сморщил нос Шерлок. Он не представлял, как кому-то могут нравиться девочки. – Ладно. Что ты за это хочешь?  
  
– Принеси мне свитер, – попросил мальчик. – Здесь жутко холодно.  
  
– Хорошо, – Шерлок взялся за крышку, чтобы закрыть окошко в настиле.  
  
– Джон.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Меня зовут Джон. А тебя?  
  
Шерлок немного подумал.  
  
– Кошмарный Охотник Ночи.


	3. В городе

На следующий день они поехали в город, чтобы прикупить кое-чего – продукты и разные бытовые вещи. Себ вытащил деньги из тайника в виде черепа.  
  
– Уотсонам еще не звонил? – спросил он, отдавая папочке свернутые банкноты.  
  
– Пусть помаринуются как следует, – ответил папочка. Ему не терпелось двинуться в путь: он любил ездить за покупками, потому что жить в глуши слишком скучно. Папочка усадил Шерлока на переднее сиденье. Они неслись с полной скоростью по пустой трассе, громко включив музыку. Шерлок опустил стекло, чтобы почувствовать ветер.   
  
В городе они сделали пару остановок, в том числе в закусочной. Себ разозлился бы, узнай, как много они потратили на разную еду, которая в основном осталась нетронутой на пластиковом столе, липком от соуса и растаявшего мороженого. Папочка выкурил три сигареты, Шерлок сходил в туалет, и они вернулись в машину.   
  
Полисмены остановили их на первой развилке. Дорога была перегорожена машинами, сверкали беззвучные мигалки, вспыхивая красным и синим.  
  
– Могу я взглянуть на права, сэр? – высокий полисмен склонился к окошку машины. Папочка сунул ему права, дружелюбно улыбаясь.  
  
– Здесь что-то произошло? – спросил он. – Почему дорога перекрыта?  
  
– Вам лучше будет воспользоваться объездом, – сухо сказал полисмен. Он взглянул на фотографию и вернул документ, затем скользнул взглядом по Шерлоку. Другой полицейский подошел к машине с другой стороны и постучал пальцем в окно рядом с Шерлоком. Вздрогнув, тот опустил стекло.  
  
– Эй, паренек, не лучше ли тебе пристегнуться? – велел толстый бобби, согнувшись и просунув голову в окно. Он хмуро поглядел на папочку. – Почему он сидит на переднем сиденье, и даже не пристегнут?  
  
– На заднем меня тошнит, – жалобно ответил Шерлок, состроив гримасу. – Простите, капитан.  
  
– Еще пока не капитан, – рассмеялся толстяк, смягчившись. Папочка улыбнулся еще шире, протянув руку к ремню.  
  
– Не поверите, сколько раз я ему говорил пристегнуться. Шерлок, может, ты хотя бы полисменов послушаешь?  
  
– Красивое имя, – заметил толстяк, потрепав Шерлока по голове.   
  
– Проезжайте, – велел его хмурый напарник, показав на объездную дорогу. Папочка кивнул, разворачивая руль.   
  
Пару минут они ехали молча. Папочка неотрывно глядел вперед, разгоняя машину все сильнее. Его челюсть напряглась, зубы были стиснуты. Возможно, он гадал, что именно ищут в лесу полисмены, так близко к их дому. Шерлок вытащил из рукава полицейское удостоверение, которое стащил у толстяка, и показал папочке. Тот закатил глаза. Когда-то его можно было развеселить такими фокусами, но теперь Шерлоку требовалось придумать что-то поновее, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
  
Они не перекинулись ни словом всю дорогу до дома.


	4. Задания

Шерлок был предоставлен себе большую часть времени. Он довольно часто разговаривал с Джоном в эти дни. Чаще всего по ночам – ничего не стоило выбраться из окна их старого дома у окраины леса, пересечь вересковую пустошь и склониться над ямой. Однажды Шерлок почти до рассвета сидел там, закутавшись в одеяло. Он кидал Джону вниз сладости и разные вещи, свои трофеи, которыми хотел похвастаться. Он представлял, как Джон сидит на горе из его сокровищ, охраняя их, словно дракон в пещере.  
  
Джон рассказывал про свою жизнь. Это казалось скучным и заурядным, но Шерлок хотел знать все. Что Джон ест на завтрак, как проходят дни в школе, чем он занят, когда встречается с друзьями, и как выглядит его комната. Джон был обычным ребенком, но для Шерлока это все было незнакомым. Шерлок атаковал его вопросами снова и снова, а Джон никогда не уставал рассказывать. Наоборот, Джону нравилось говорить об этом, хотя голос его иногда был тихим или хриплым, а еще Джон часто кашлял.   
  
«У меня есть пес по кличке Глэдстоун»  
  
«На прошлое Рождество мы ездили к родственникам, в Суссекс»  
  
«Мой папа доктор, он проводит настоящие операции и спасает людей»  
  
«Я участвовал в школьном марафоне и занял второе место»  
  
«У моей сестры шрам поперек брови, потому что она подралась с одноклассницей»  
  
Шерлок собирал все эти факты воедино, бережно коллекционировал их, будто новый вид трофеев, сокровищ. Он возвращался в постель под утро, заворачивался в одеяло и лежал с открытыми глазами, воображая, что он нормальный мальчик, который ходит в школу и ездит к родственника на рождественский ужин. Наверняка это было бы ужасающе.   
  
Шерлок с трудом мог представить.  
  
– Кошмарный Ночной Охотник? – позвал его Джон ласково, и Шерлок рассмеялся, и луч от фонарика запрыгал, скользя по гладким стенам ямы. Шерлок увидел глубокие борозды и понял, что Джон пытался выбраться уже не раз, да только это бесполезно. Шерлок не хотел, чтобы Джон когда-нибудь уходил, потому что все другие дети не были и в половину так интересны. Они лишь плакали и звали на помощь, снова и снова.   
  
– Кошмарный Ночной Охотник? – позвал Джон, и Шерлок спросил:  
  
– Чего тебе?  
  
– У меня есть для тебя новая игра, – сказал Джон задумчиво, и Шерлок не смог сдержать восторженный вздох. – Давай поиграем в Задания.  
  
– Это как?  
  
– Я буду давать тебе сложные поручения, а ты должен их выполнять. Будет по-настоящему трудно, учти.   
  
Шерлок был в предвкушении. Он уже узнал о Джоне все, что хотел, и истории стали надоедать. К счастью, Джон всегда мог придумать что-то новое. Это было круче, чем стрелять по банкам.  
  
На следующий день Себ спросил, какого черта Шерлок делает.  
  
– Отстань, я исследую, – огрызнулся Шерлок, занятый тем, что считал шаги от сарая к ограде. Он измерял участок весь день, и альбомный лист был испещрен таинственными обозначениями.   
  
– Похоже на пиратскую карту, – заметил папочка, оказавшись у Шерлока за спиной. Шерлок держал рот на замке. Папочка изучил карту очень внимательно. – Не поверишь, сладкий, я тоже хотел стать пиратом в твоем возрасте.  
  
– Приятно знать, что у кого-то мечты сбываются, – заметил Себ ворчливо, и затем они с папочкой ушли. Шерлок закончил карту к закату. Только тогда он понял, что не ел целый день и страшно голоден. Раздобыв на кухне закусок, Шерлок забрался в постель и выключил настольную лампу. Обычно он читал до поздней ночи, но сейчас хотел, чтобы дом скорее погрузился в тишину и тьму – когда все заснут, Шерлок выскользнет из дома и побежит к своему новому другу.  
  
– Можешь кинуть мне фонарик? – попросил Джон, и Шерлок помедлил.  
  
– У меня только один.  
  
– Но как же я смогу разглядеть твою карту?  
  
Подумав, Шерлок подчинился. Он всегда может соврать, что утопил его в озере или потерял где-нибудь, и папочка купит новый.   
  
Когда там, внизу, зажегся свет, Шерлок едва смог сдержать возглас. Джон выглядел ужасно, будто сбитый зверек на обочине. Сверху этого было не разглядеть. Но Джон поднял голову и ободряюще улыбнулся Шерлоку.  
  
– Отличная работа, – похвалил он, поднося карту к глазам. – Готов к следующему заданию? Я хочу, чтобы ты испортил машину. Тот фургон, в котором меня привезли, он ведь где-то поблизости?  
  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
– Не думай, будто я не понимаю, что ты делаешь, – медленно проговорил он. Джон молчал, глядя вверх, и спустя пару секунд Шерлок кивнул.  
  
Испортить двигатель было вовсе не сложно. Шерлок немного разбирался в проводах и механизмах, потому что ему разрешали заглядывать под капот. У них две машины – красная, на которой они ездили в город по делам, и фургон, который использовался лишь в особых случаях. Шерлок сломал фургон, а от красной машины спрятал ключи, потому что две поломки за раз – слишком подозрительно. Уже на следующий день Шерлок услышал крики. Он не думал, что все откроется так быстро. Выглянув из окна, Шерлок наблюдал, как папочка и Себ ругались возле красной машины.   
  
– Ты брал их в последний раз, – кричал Себ сердито. Он схватил папочку за воротник рубашки и встряхнул. – Как можно быть таким безголовым?!  
  
Папочка ответил ему что-то совсем негромко, но Себ тут же выпустил его и попятился к машине. Шерлок отошел от окна. Папочка вернулся в дом через пару минут, он казался очень спокойным. Себ до наступления темноты ошивался на заднем дворе, а вернувшись в дом, велел Шерлоку убраться к себе в спальню, хотя еще и девяти не было.  
  
– Запри дверь, – добавил он.  
  
В ту ночь Шерлок не пошел к Джону.


	5. Приманка

Шерлок делал это уже пару раз. Все всегда проходило по одной схеме. Шерлок был отличным актером. Он мог заплакать в нужный момент, мог изображать напуганного ребенка, счастливого ребенка, мог даже сымитировать приступ астмы (хотя это еще ни разу не пригодилось).   
  
Шерлок был не в восторге от этих обязанностей, хотя в самый первый раз ему было жутко интересно. Он мечтал, чтобы папочка взял его с собой, когда поедет в город в фургоне. В тот раз они ехали едва ли не целый день, чтобы достигнуть отдаленного городка по другую сторону леса.   
  
Когда Шерлок был совсем мал, папа оставлял его на детской площадке. Теперь они останавливались неподалеку от школы. Шерлок с любопытством изучал школьный двор, глядел на учеников в форме. Он выбирал кого-нибудь, чтобы заговорить. Было не сложно. Шерлок всегда знал, как убедительно соврать, к тому же большинство детей были довольно глупыми. Они все шли за ним.  
  
Джон казался настороженным, когда Шерлок открыл заднюю дверцу фургона.  
  
– Давай же, – велел Шерлок, поставив одну ногу на приступку, готовый забраться внутрь. – Это займет секунду. Мне правда нужна твоя помощь.  
  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Джон, влезая вслед за ним. Шерлок отступил к стене, потому что Джон дергался, когда Себ зажал ему рот. Выпрыгнув из фургона, Шерлок захлопнул дверцы, оббежал машину и забрался на переднее сиденье. Папочка подмигнул ему, протянул пластинку розовой жвачки. Что-то в фургоне глухо стукнуло, потом все затихло.  
  
Папочка завел мотор.


	6. Папочка

– Что они сказали? Когда будет выкуп?  
  
Шерлок сидел в кресле, развернув журнал с картинками, и делал вид, что не слушает. Папочка с Себом обсуждали важные дела. Себ чистил свой пистолет, придвинув стул к окошку, куда проникал тусклый солнечный свет. Папочка лежал на диване в трусах и футболке, переключал каналы старого телевизора.   
  
– Им нужно время, чтобы собрать сумму.  
  
– Мы на мели, – спокойно напомнил Себ.  
  
– Замолкни, – попросил папочка. – Шерлок, птенчик, принеси мне бутылку из холодильника.   
  
Шерлок дошел до кухни, не отрываясь от журнала. Вернулся и не глядя протянул бутылку. Папочка схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, так резко, что Шерлок свалился на диван рядом с ним. Папочка обнял его, прижимая к груди, и закинул на него ногу. Разбитая бутылка лежала на ковре, пиво пенилось и впитывалось, воняя. Шерлок немигающим взглядом уставился в телевизор. Папочка поцеловал его в макушку, пакет с чипсами был где-то между ними, раздавленный. Себ вздохнул, и послышался щелчок, когда он вставил обойму.  
  
Шерлок никогда не испытывал к папочке ненависти. Даже в тот раз, когда они сварили Бубенчика. Шерлок сидел за столом, у них был один из тех редких ужинов, когда они действительно садились за стол и передавали друг другу соль, хлеб и прочее, как образцовая семья. Мясо было очень вкусным. «Ты знаешь, что это, на твоей тарелке?» – спросил папочка, лукаво улыбаясь. Себ ухмыльнулся. Когда Шерлок понял, его стошнило. Но даже тогда он не злился, нет.  
  
«Ты хоть представляешь, как я люблю тебя, Шерлок? – говорил ему папочка иногда. – Разве тебя кто-нибудь на этом свете сможет полюбить так сильно, маленький ты крысеныш? Ты мое сокровище, мой ангел. Мой гениальный мальчик». В другие дни папочка вел себя так, будто ненавидит Шерлока. Он говорил и делал ужасные вещи, но никогда не переходил черту. Он никогда не делал Шерлоку больно, разве что насмехался.  
  
Шерлок знал, что его семья не идеальна, но он также знал, что если бы его похитили и держали в яме – папочка раздобыл бы деньги. Да он приехал бы за ним в считанные часы. И сделал бы с его похитителями нечто очень, очень ужасное.  
  
– На, выпей, – Себ швырнул в них пузырек с таблетками, проходя мимо дивана. – Иначе скоро опять слетишь с катушек.  
  
Папочка чуть ослабил хватку, и Шерлок судорожно вздохнул, освобожденный. Они сели рядом, и папочка высыпал таблетки на ладонь. Одну он дал Шерлоку, другую сунул себе на язык.  
  
– Разве он не зануда? – шепнул папочка Шерлоку, подмигнув. – И зачем мы его здесь держим? Не лучше ли расправиться с ним насовсем?  
  
Шерлок помотал головой.  
  
– Знаешь, как убить человека с помощью химии? Мы могли бы не просто убить его, мы могли бы растворить его до полного исчезновения. Пуффф! Такой фокус тебе бы понравился?  
  
Шерлок снова помотал головой, не в силах отвести глаза. Папочка смотрел на него так пристально, что у Шерлока появилась «гусиная кожа», крохотные пупырышки, как от холода. Каждый волосок на его коже поднялся. Шерлок уставился на свою руку, завороженный. Когда он вновь повернулся к папочке, тот уже глядел на экран, дирижируя пультом.


	7. Прощение

– Ты на меня не злишься? – спросил Шерлок.   
  
– За что?   
  
Из ямы плохо пахло. Шерлок видел пару раз, как Себ ходил через пустошь с едой и водой, но это случалось не слишком часто.   
  
– За то, что ты здесь, – Шерлок глядел вниз, серьезный. Теперь он не мог видеть Джона, если тот не включал фонарик. Джон все чаще предпочитал скрываться в темноте. Это было неким образом справедливо: хоть в чем-то он мог решать сам.   
  
Теперь Шерлок ждал ответа, затаив дыхание. Сердце его колотилось очень сильно.  
  
– Сколько тебе лет? – спросил Джон невпопад. Шерлок назвал свой возраст. – Ты младше, чем я думал, – удивился Джон. – Ты младше меня.  
  
– Но я высокий, и умнее многих детей, – возразил Шерлок надменно.  
  
– Да, точно, – в голосе Джона слышалась улыбка. Шерлок в который раз удивился, что Джон ведет себя так… спокойно. Будто с ним не случилось ничего плохого. Шерлок был уверен, что сам бы он тоже держался молодцом, случись беда, но от других он стойкости не ждал. – Как давно ты здесь, Шерлок? С этим… человеком?  
  
– Всегда, – просто ответил Шерлок. Он солгал. Хотя он не помнил никого, кроме папочки и Себа, он был действительно умным мальчиком. В какой-то момент он просто догадался, что у него была когда-то другая семья. Когда-то очень-очень давно. Либо они не заплатили выкуп, либо у них этот выкуп даже не просили. Шерлок редко об этом думал.   
  
– Он не обижает тебя?   
  
– Себ? – Шерлок фыркнул. – Как же. Да если бы захотел, ему нельзя. – Он сказал это небрежно, чтобы не казалось, будто он хвастается.   
  
– А здесь есть еще кто-нибудь? Я видел только одного мужчину. Он приносит еду и никогда со мной не разговаривает.  
  
– Есть еще папочка, – Шерлок нахмурился. Он не хотел говорить об этом с Джоном. Конечно, Джон не видел папочку. Еще. Каждый из детей видел папочку лишь однажды.  
  
– Это он велел тебе позвать меня в машину? – тихо спросил Джон. У Шерлока перехватило горло. – Я не злюсь. Сначала злился, но теперь уже нет.   
  
Шерлок отполз от окошка. Он не желал разговаривать. Ему нужна была передышка. Уткнувшись носом в согнутые коленки, Шерлок сидел пару секунд на холоде, и все его тело сотрясалось. Когда он слегка успокоился, он снова лег на живот и подполз к окошку.   
  
– Так красиво, – произнес Джон снизу.  
  
– Что? – Шерлок не понял.  
  
– Звезды! Над твоей головой. Я только что их увидел. Иногда я вижу их, они светят сквозь твои волосы, когда ты загораживаешь окошко. Отсюда их видно очень хорошо.  
  
Шерлок запрокинул голову, разглядывая ночное небо. Он никогда прежде не обращал внимания на звезды. Они были слишком обыденными, чтобы иметь какое-то значение. Но Джон, очевидно, находил их заслуживающими внимание.  
  
– Гарри учила меня различать созвездия, – сказал Джон. – Гарри – это моя сестра. Я могу найти полярную звезду, она самая главная среди звезд, потому что указывает путь. Она как компас на небе.  
  
Шерлок приоткрыл рот, заворожено глядя в небо.  
  
– Которая? – спросил он.  
  
– Та, яркая. Видишь? Между той троицей звезд и двумя тусклыми.  
  
– Эта? Эта? – Шерлок пытался отыскать небесный компас. – Объясни лучше!  
  
– Вряд ли у меня получится отсюда, – Джон рассмеялся, а потом снова стал кашлять. Шерлок разозлился.  
  
– Разве я не кинул тебе одеяло и свитер? Как можно столько мерзнуть? – рявкнул он, топнув ногой по настилу.  
  
– Эй! На меня земля посыпалась! – возмутился Джон снизу. – Полегче, Кошмарный Ночной Охотник!  
  
– Меня зовут Шерлок, идиот, – сказал Шерлок дрогнувшим голосом. Затем закрыл окошко.  
  
– Возвращайся скорее, – глухо прозвучало через деревянную толщу.


	8. Правда

Шерлок знал, что происходило со всеми этими детьми. Даже с теми, за кого платили выкуп. Никто не говорил об этом Шерлоку, никто никогда и словом не упоминал, даже папочка, даже в самом плохом настроении, но Шерлок знал. Он был действительно умным мальчиком.

Никто из этих детей не вернулся домой.


	9. Попытка

– Уотсоны собрали выкуп, – сказал папочка за завтраком. Себ пил кофе, опершись о кухонную плиту, а Шерлок пил холодное молоко. Папочка клацал по клавишам ноутбука, к которому Шерлоку было запрещено приближаться. Пару раз Шерлок пытался взломать пароль, но не сумел. Зато и не попался на этом.

– На чем я поеду в город? – спросил Себ. – Фургон странно себя ведет, я собираюсь поискать поломку. А ты так и не нашел ключи?

– Не-е-ет, – протянул папочка противным голосом. – Но ты ведь и без них справишься?

– Не хочу портить проводку. 

– Мы купим новую машину, – успокоил папочка, и Себ пожал плечами.

– Ладно. Но в этот раз я выбираю.

Когда Себ полез на крышу, чтобы залатать ее немного, Шерлок напросился с ним. 

– Если навернешься вниз, шею сверну, – пригрозил Себ, вытащив изо рта гвозди. Шерлок закатил глаза – абсурдная угроза. Он сидел на трубе, болтая ногами, и смотрел, как Себ работает. На плечах у него были шрамы и татуировки, и Шерлок мечтал однажды обзавестись такими же. 

– Можно поехать с тобой? – спросил он. Себ поднял глаза на него, удивленный.

– Чего это вдруг? Знаешь ведь, что нельзя.

– Мне скучно-о-о, – прохныкал Шерлок, точно так же, как делал иногда папочка. – Я буду сидеть в машине тихо, как паинька.

– Пошел к черту, – Себ заколотил гвоздь и потянулся за следующим. – Это взрослые дела, и тебе там не место.

– А ты купишь мне новый фонарик? И лупу! И…

– Пошел к черту, – повторил Себ. – С этим к Джиму, я тебе не фея-крестная.

Шерлок надулся, поглядывая искоса на Себа.

– Тогда хоть постреляем? Ты завтра поедешь?

– Да, – Себ отложил молоток и взглянул на заплатку. – Хватит болтать, лучше помоги.

Той ночью Шерлок завернул в сарай по пути к пустоши. Он заметил, что именно там хранится веревка, на которой Себ спускает в яму еду. Веревка была довольно крепкой, Шерлок сделал на ней несколько узлов, стараясь выдерживать равное расстояние. Смотав ее в кольцо, он побежал к яме. Ему казалось, что этой ночью время летит быстрее.

Он сбросил веревку на землю и попытался приподнять настил. Спустя пару минут, красный от натуги, он сдался. Откинув крышку с окошка, Шерлок огляделся. Он привязал веревку к доске, торчащей из края настила. Шерлок знал тридцать два разных узла, и теперь использовал самый прочный. Он скинул свободный конец веревки вниз, в яму. Пару секунд оттуда не раздавалось ни звука, а затем веревка натянулась.

– Шерлок? – робко позвал Джон.

– Двигай, ну, – зашипел Шерлок, заглянув вниз. – Возьми фонарик. – Сердце его колотилось. Он приготовил для Джона небольшую котомку, куда уложил несколько пачек печенья, перочинный нож, свисток, чтобы отгонять диких зверей, и коробок спичек. Джон умеет определять дорогу по звездам, он сможет пройти через лес и выйти на трассу. Там его кто-нибудь подберет. Шерлок придумает правдоподобную ложь, а лучше – вообще не станет оправдываться. Он вернет веревку на место, закроет крышку окошка, только сначала спустится в яму и соберет все сокровища, что накидал туда, чтобы не оставить ни малейшего следа. Сердце колотилось при одной мысли, что придется лезть вниз, но Шерлок понимал, что иначе у него не будет ни единого шанса. Можно обставить это, как чудо. Пффф – фокус с растворением. Исчезнувший мальчик. 

Джон карабкался по веревке, на взгляд Шерлока, слишком медленно. Шерлок подгонял его, нервно оглядываясь на темный дом вдалеке. Ему было так страшно, что живот сводило. 

– Шерлок! – вдруг показались руки Джона, крепко стискивающие веревку. Лицо Джона, бледное, с запавшими глазами и какой-то грязью над верхней губой. Джон тяжело дышал и таращил глаза так сильно, что казалось, они вот-вот вылезут из орбит.

– Хватайся за край, – велел Шерлок, стуча по окошку. 

– Я тут не пролезу, – простонал Джон, едва удерживаясь на дрожащих руках.

– Моя голова пролезала, а значит, все тело тоже!

– Но я больше тебя, Шерлок, – Джон попытался пропихнуть голову. Дерево расцарапало ему лоб, потекла кровь. Лицо Джона быстро краснело, Джон изо всех сил пытался протиснуться в окошко. Теперь Шерлок видел, что оно слишком маленькое. Удивительно, как он мог этого сразу не разглядеть, как он мог полагать, что Джон сумеет тут пробраться! Он, должно быть, совсем идиот! Теперь все стало так очевидно, будто Джон пытался пропихнуть кубик в круглое отверстие детской игрушки.

– Я принесу топор, – сказал Шерлок, собираясь метнуться к сараю. Но обернувшись, он застыл с гримасой ужаса на лице. В доме горел свет. Свет горел над крыльцом, у входной двери, и кто-то шел от дома к яме. – Нет, – выдохнул Шерлок, содрогаясь. Он повернулся к Джону, который уже сумел вытащить верхнюю часть лица на свободу. Видимо, теперь загвоздка была в носе, но Шерлок не мог с этим разбираться сейчас. – Ты должен вернуться, – зашептал он в панике. – Скорее, назад!

– Я смогу! У меня уже получается! – пропыхтел Джон, зажмурившись.

– Нет! Возвращайся, дубина, лезь обратно! – воскликнул Шерлок. Он задыхался. – Они сейчас увидят! И тогда нам конец! – он положил ладонь на макушку Джона и попытался пропихнуть его обратно вниз, но Джон сопротивлялся, крепко вцепившись в веревку.

– Нет, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Я не хочу туда! – кричал Джон.

– Заткнись! – Шерлок стукнул его по голове, с силой навалился всем своим весом, и в следующий момент Джон рухнул вниз с коротким, тонким вскриком. Шерлок обернулся: темный силуэт был уже совсем близко, подходил к ограде. Трясущимися руками Шерлок принялся отвязывать веревку. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – шептал он безостановочно, не в силах даже сформулировать просьбу. Узел не поддавался, ладони вспотели, и казалось, сердце вот-вот остановится. Послышался хруст валежника, совсем близко, и Шерлок что есть силы рванул веревку, обламывая кусок доски. Он сгреб ее в ком и метнулся в ближайший куст, надеясь лишь, что Джон будет сидеть тихо и не выдаст его. 

Шаги были совсем близко. Человек остановился, и затем Шерлок услышал голос Себа:

– Я знаю, что ты здесь, – сказал Себ в сторону тех кустов, где прятался Шерлок. Тот не шевелился, закрыв глаза и прижимая к себе веревку. Вдохи и выдохи частыми всхлипами вырывались меж его сцепленных зубов. Пару секунд Шерлок не слышал ничего, кроме этого, а затем где-то над ним пролетела птица, громко хлопая крыльями. В ту же секунду Себ развернулся и побрел к дому.

Шерлок сидел неподвижно еще с минуту, затем бесшумно вернулся в сарай, спрятал веревку, проскользнул в дом и лег в постель. Он думал, что не сможет уснуть, но в ту же секунду провалился в сон. Утром Шерлок обнаружил, что пижамные штаны намокли.


	10. Угроза

Себ уехал в город и долго не возвращался. Уже стемнело, а за окном по-прежнему не слышалось шума подъезжающей машины. Папочка был очень нервным, так случалось всегда, когда Себ уезжал. Шерлок вел себя тихо. С самого утра папочка вообще не обращал на него внимания – такое случалось время от времени, и обычно это не значило ничего хорошего, но в этот раз Шерлок был рад. Он рисовал в альбоме, потом тренировался складывать журавликов из газетных вырезок, а затем папочка велел ему готовиться ко сну. Шерлок набрал полную ванну горячей воды. После того, что случилось утром, он все еще чувствовал себя грязным. Шерлок высушил простыни незаметно ото всех, но все равно они пахли неважно. Совсем как у Джона из ямы. 

Шерлок пускал волны по воде, когда папочка зашел в ванную комнату. Он сел на бортик, улыбаясь себе под нос, а Шерлок сжался в чуть теплой воде. 

– Я ведь знаю, что ты сделал, – задумчиво проговорил папочка. Он все еще улыбался, и эта улыбка очень напугала Шерлока. – Ты очень непослушный ребенок, Шерлок. Очень, очень непослушный.

– Прости меня, – прошептал Шерлок жалко. Папочка повернулся к нему.

– Насколько ты можешь задержать дыхание? – спросил он, закатывая рукава. Он взглянул на часы, затем отстегнул их, аккуратно сложив на бортик. Шерлок замотал головой, вжимаясь в стенку ванной и цепляясь за края. – Надеюсь, что ты надолго, – папочка взял его за шею.

– Пожа… – успел сказать Шерлок, прежде чем ушел с головой под воду. Он бился и барахтался, то и дело ударяясь локтями о стенки ванной, и царапал папочкину руку, вдавившуюся ему в горло, и пускал пузыри, а вода лилась ему в нос и в уши, и в рот, когда он попытался закричать, и было жутко больно, болела грудь и голова, и там, сквозь мутную, колышущуюся воду, на Шерлока глядело папочкино лицо, с таким жадным интересом, будто Шерлок вдруг освоил новый трюк.

Почувствовав, что больше не может сопротивляться, Шерлок обмяк. Тьма сомкнулась вокруг него, но в следующий момент оглушительный удар вернул его к реальности, и Шерлок оказался перекинут через бортик ванной. Вода полилась у него изо рта, из носа, из глаз, Шерлок попытался сделать вдох, но лишь сильнее закашлялся, и бортик ванной вдавился ему в живот. Мокрые волосы облепили ему лицо. Шерлок цеплялся за бортик так сильно, что мог сломать себе пальцы. 

Папочка застегнул часы на запястье.

– И пары минут не продержался. Тебе следует лучше тренироваться. В другой раз попробуй держать рот закрытым.

Он вышел, а Шерлок выкарабкался из ванной на ковер, упал вниз лицом, не желая больше ни секунды оставаться в воде. 

Себ вернулся поздней ночью, Шерлок слышал, как хлопнула дверь. Они с папочкой о чем-то разговаривали. Шерлок спустился вниз и увидел брошенную на диване спортивную сумку. Он расстегнул ее, чтобы убедиться – там действительно были банкноты. 

– Не трогай.

Шерлок стремительно развернулся, пятясь к стенке. Себ застегнул сумку и закинул ее на плечо. Затем взглянул на Шерлока.

– Подойди сюда.

Шерлок пересилил себя и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Себ протянул руку и взял его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову выше. Он взглянул на его горло, пятнистое от проступивших синяков. На лице Себа возникла непонятная гримаса, затем он выпустил Шерлока и отвернулся.

– Ступай в постель, говнюк, – мягко произнес он, прежде чем уйти наверх.


	11. Выстрел

На следующий день папочка был в хорошем настроении. Он планировал новые покупки, которые они могут сделать благодаря деньгам Уотсонов. 

– Жались до последнего, – весело сказал он, размахивая ножом для масла. – Я надеялся, придется прислать им кусочек их дорого сына в качестве намека. Это было бы не слишком приятно, верно, сладкий? 

Шерлок глядел в свою тарелку.

– Почему бы тебе не поесть свой чертов завтрак? – спросил папочка дружелюбно. 

– Мне больно глотать, – ответил Шерлок.

– Не знал, что ты такой неженка. Так может, отнесешь свой завтрак новому другу? Джонни наверняка будет безумно счастлив.

– Джим, – глухо сказал Себ, и папочка замолчал, уставившись в экран ноутбука. – Смотрите-ка! – вдруг воскликнул он. – О нас снова пишут. Точнее, о тебе, Шерлок. Тут есть твои приметы. Возможно, нам придется тебя постричь. Себ заглянул ему через плечо, читая новости. – Такая трагедия, – сокрушенно сказал папочка. – Дети все продолжают пропадать!

– Гамельтонский крысолов? – зачитал Себ, подняв брови. Папочка утомленно вздохнул.

– Эти недоумки не увидят метафору, даже если ее размазать по их лицу. Темный лес, пряничный домик, и, конечно, у нас в сарае есть хорошая печь.

– Джим, – повторил Себ грозно.

– Я не голоден, – пробормотал Шерлок, выскальзывая из-за стола.

С наступлением темноты папочка отправился в сарай, «чтобы все подготовить». В такие ночи Шерлоку полагалось сидеть тихо в своей комнате и не выглядывать в окно. В детстве он думал, что если посмотрит, случится что-то ужасное. Теперь он знал, что ужасное случится вне зависимости от того, как он будет себя вести.

Шерлок прокрался в спальню папочки и Себа. Он прекрасно знал, где хранится запасной пистолет, а патроны были рассыпаны по прикроватной тумбочке, как и яркие квадратные упаковки. Шерлок знал, что это презервативы и они как-то связаны с сексом, но не совсем понимал, для чего именно они нужны. 

Шерлок со второй попытки зарядил пистолет и спрятал его в кармане. Затем вытащил из тайника под подоконником пачку банкнот. Ни папочка, ни Себ не подозревали, что Шерлок обнаружил тайник. Там хранилось несколько поддельных кредиток, старый перстень и перевязанный ниткой длинный светлый локон, возможно, от одной из первых девочек, которую они поймали. Шерлок знал, что все погибшие дети превратились в ангелов и ждут, когда Шерлок умрет, чтобы мучить и истязать его за предательство. Но прежде чем это случится, у Шерлока была еще целая жизнь. 

Или хотя бы пара часов до рассвета.

Шерлок спустился вниз. Себ глядел в окно на сарай, но обернулся, когда услышал Шерлока.

– Я ведь предупреждал тебя, что он тут ненадолго, – сказал Себ. Шерлок кивнул. Пистолет лежал у него в кармане, а локон – в другом.

– Могу я попрощаться? – тонким голосом спросил Шерлок.

– Не говори глупостей. Ты останешься здесь и будешь сидеть тихо. Тебе мало того, что ты уже натворил? 

– Я ничего не сделал.

– Как же, – Себ ухмыльнулся, и на секунду Шерлок испугался, что он знает про пистолет. Но потом Себ покачал головой, взял приготовленную заранее веревку, стянул куртку с вешалки и вышел на улицу. Он обошел дом и зашагал к вересковой пустоши. Шерлок крался за ним, держась в стороне. Он знал, что Себ стреляет очень хорошо, но его пистолет, что лежал в кармане куртки, недавно лишился всех патронов – Шерлок позаботился об этом. 

Себ подошел к яме и легко сдвинул настил, а потом кинул вниз веревку.

– Выбирайся, – крикнул он вниз. – Ты отправляешься домой.

«Не надо, Джон», – прошептал Шерлок беззвучно. Только идиот в такое поверит. Но Джон и был идиотом, похоже. Когда его голова показалась из ямы, Себ схватил его за шиворот и вытащил наружу. У Джона сразу подогнулись ноги и он распластался на земле. 

– Давай, вставай, – грубовато велел Себ и наклонился. В этот момент Шерлок и выстрелил. Отдача была сильной, а хлопок очень громким, но Шерлок даже и не заметил. Он выбрался из кустов и побежал к Джону. 

– Что ты сделал… что ты сделал… – повторял Джон, отползая от лежащего на земле Себа. Кровь растекалась во все стороны. Шерлок подошел, чтобы проверить, меткий ли из него стрелок, но не забывал держать перед собой пистолет. Себ медленно повернулся и взглянул Шерлоку в глаза, зажимая рану на животе. Шерлок молча стоял над ним, пока Джон не очутился рядом, схватив за плечо.

– Мы должны уходить! – сказал он напугано, и это была чертовски хорошая мысль.

Шерлок бросился в сторону леса, но Джон тут же отстал. 

– Что такое? – Шерлок обернулся, разъяренный, и увидел, что Джон едва способен передвигаться. Его левая нога волочилась за ним, словно балласт. – Что с тобой? 

Джон стиснул зубы.

– Просто… помоги мне немного.

Шерлок подставил плечо, но они все равно двигались черепашьим шагом. 

– Я неудачно упал, – сказал Джон, и Шерлок понял, что это случилось, когда он столкнул Джона в яму.

– Мы не сможем далеко убежать, – сказал Шерлок, чувствуя себя опустошенным. – Он нас догонит.

– Я думал, ты испортил машину! – воскликнул Джон, цепляясь за его плечи.

– Я… точно, машина, – медленно проговорил Шерлок, глядя в сторону дома. – Мы можем… давай, скорей.

Это было рисковой затеей, возвращаться туда. Машины были припаркованы прямо перед сараем. Шерлок сжимал пистолет так крепко, что тот казался буквально раскаленным в его влажной ладони. К счастью, дверь в сарай была плотно закрыта. Шерлок и Джон скользнули на передние сиденья, Джон стиснул свою ногу, тихо постанывая, а Шерлок принялся тереть друг о друга два торчащих проводка, чтобы включить зажигание. 

– Шерлок, – выдохнул вдруг Джон странным голосом.

– Погоди, уже почти, – процедил Шерлок напряженно.

– Шерлок… она не заправлена, – очень четко проговорил Джон. 

– Что?

– Нет бензина. Стрелка на нуле. Мы никуда не сдвинемся.

В эту секунду между проводов каратнуло, и мотор зашумел. Дверь сарая распахнулась.

– Бежим! – завопил Шерлок, выскакивая из машины. Джон буквально вывалился на землю. 

– А ну стой! – гаркнул папочка, надвигаясь на них, но Шерлок выставил пистолет. Папочка застыл, комично подняв брови. – Серьезно, Шерлок? – спросил он. – Ты настолько непослушный?

Джон пытался подняться за его спиной. Папочка сделал шаг, и Шерлок слегка надавил на курок.

– Не подходи! – крикнул он звонко. Папочка склонил голову к плечу. А затем вдруг раскинул руки.

– Так стреляй, – сказал он весело. – Ну же, давай, чего ждешь? 

Шерлок не мог пошевелиться. 

– Я СКАЗАЛ, СТРЕЛЯЙ! – закричал вдруг папочка, и лицо его страшно исказилось, как у монстра. – Или я тебе сердце выжгу!

Шерлок выронил пистолет на землю. Джон бросился вниз, чтобы подобрать его, но папочка тут же оказался рядом и ударил Джона ногой. Шерлок рванул в сторону, но папочка схватил его за волосы и притянул к себе.

– Не-е-ет, любовь моя, – пропел он тонко. – Не так быстро.

Шерлок попытался закричать, но не смог издать ни звука. Его глаза закатились, и все вокруг померкло.


	12. Объятье

Шерлок очнулся в крохотном грязном пространстве. Джон лежал вплотную к нему и часто дышал. Шерлок поднял глаза и увидел, как папочка глядит на него сквозь решетку. Когда Шерлок понял, где они находятся, все внутри него оборвалось.

Печка. Они в печке.

– Обычно я делаю это уже с мертвыми мальчиками, – сказал папочка с той стороны заслонки. – Но вас двоих стоит проучить. 

– Папочка, пожалуйста, – пролепетал Шерлок и почувствовал, как Джон стиснул его руку. 

– Ты вел себя очень глупо, Шерлок, и ужасно разочаровал меня. В самом деле – бросить пистолет? Да кто тебя такому учил? Ты нисколько на меня не похож. Если честно, ты похож на маленького никчемного уродца. 

Шерлок закрыл глаза. Он крепко держал Джона за руку. Услышал, как чиркнула спичка. А потом папочка закричал:

– Нет! Нет-нет-нет, что ты сделал??!

Он кричал не на Шерлока, он кричал на Себа. Тот стоял в дверях, с веревкой на плече, в расстегнутой куртке, прижимая ладонь к животу. Между пальцев у него сочилась кровь. 

– Что ты наделал, кретин несчастный! Дубина! Тебе нельзя умирать! – папочка подошел к Себу и взял его за руку, отводя ладонь от раны. Потом упал перед ним на колени, будто хотел погрузиться в рану всем лицом. Себ глядел поверх его головы прямо на Шерлока. Он стянул с плеча веревку, так, словно каждое движение давалось ему с трудом, но затем с невероятной силой затянул ее на горле папочки, рванув оба конца в стороны так, что мускулы проступили под кожей, и крови на футболке у него стало еще больше. Папочка захрипел, вцепившись в его одежду, пытаясь подняться на ноги, пытаясь вдохнуть. 

Джон рванулся вперед. Просунув руку между решеткой заслонки, он нащупал затвор и открыл печку. Выбравшись наружу, он потянул и Шерлока за собой. Папочка дергался, пытаясь ослабить петлю на шее.

– Я бы… его… выпустил, – хрипел он, закатив глаза и глядя на Себа. – Хотел… припугнуть…

Себ как будто его не слышал. Он не сводил глаз с Шерлока. 

– Быстрее, – сказал Джон, хромая к выходу и крепко держа Шерлока за руку. Им пришлось обогнуть Себа и папочку, чтобы вырваться на холодный ночной воздух. 

– Попробуем фургон, – сказал Джон, буквально прыгая к серой махине.

– Он сломан, – безжизненно ответил Шерлок, забираясь в кабину.

– Давай, сделай снова эту штуку! С проводами! – командовал Джон, сотрясаясь всем телом. Шерлок стукнул по бардачку, и в руку ему выпал ключ. – Да! Хорошо! – Джон с третьей попытки смог вставить его в зажигание. На удивление, мотор завелся, хотя и звучал странно. Шерлок рухнул вниз, вдавил педаль газа, а Джон повернул руль. Спустя пару секунд раздался хруст и резкий удар – они снесли ограду. Шерлок не видел, куда они едут, как далеко они уже смогли убежать, он лишь давил на маленькую черную педаль обеими ладонями, а когда поднимал глаза, то видел Джона, прекрасного, дрожащего Джона с закушенной от напряжения губой, и его волосы торчали во все стороны, и его лицо было желтым от света фар, и он как будто точно знал, куда нужно ехать.

Видимо, они все-таки въехали не в лес, а добрались через пустошь до автотрассы, потому что дорога вдруг перестала быть такой ухабистой, а Шерлок больше не стукался головой о колено Джона. Они все набирали скорость, и Джон вдруг рассмеялся, совершенно безумно, почти как папочка, и закрыл глаза.

– Все кончено! Кончено! – крикнул Джон во весь голос, и в ответ ему раздалось пронзительное гудение встречной машины. Джон вывернул руль так, что они едва не перевернулись, но каким-то чудом аварии не случилось, и они продолжили мчаться по ночной дороге. – Шерлок, сбавь немного скорость, – велел Джон, кинув взгляд вниз. Шерлок надавил на педаль тормоза, но ничего не случилось. 

– А, так вот что я перерезал, – вяло заметил он. Джон метнул вниз еще один взгляд, куда более беспокойный. 

– Что ты говоришь? Мы не сможем остановиться?

Шерлок запрокинул к нему лицо. Теперь словно бы он сидел в темной яме, а Джон был там, наверху, готовый бросить веревку и вытащить его.

– Я не могу остановиться, Шерлок! – в панике закричал Джон, вцепившись в руль.

– Так не останавливайся, – произнес Шерлок, обнимая ноги Джона.

И они неслись на всех парах сквозь ночь, и все встречные машины воздавали им честь, прорезая тишину громкими, долгими гудками.


End file.
